The present invention relates to the support faulted circuit indicator (FCI) devices for use in electrical power distribution systems. More particularly, the present invention to a faulted circuit indicator device having an improved clamping mechanism.
In practice, FCI devices are placed at intervals along power lines or cables to decrease the time that it takes line crews to locate faults in utility distribution systems. Conventional FCI devices are of the clamp-on type, which typically includes a housing having fault monitor circuitry responsive to an abnormally high electric current, an indicator unit, and a clamping mechanism for mounting the housing onto overhead power lines, electrical conductor cables, bus bars, and the like.
In general, FCI devices include high current trip devices that display whether a fault has occurred between the indicator and a load. Such devices operate by responding to fluxes generated by currents in a line. Typical FCI devices include current sensors comprising a magnetic core and a surrounding coil winding. To sense the current, the power line functions as a transformer primary and the coil winding functions as a transformer secondary. A microprocessor receives a value corresponding to the sensed current and determines whether the value exceeds a threshold. If so, the microprocessor trips an indicator accordingly.